This invention relates generally to telephone/computer networks and network systems, and more specifically to a system and method for providing call initiation and scheduling via an electronic calendar on a computer or wireless device.
With computer and communication technology advances over recent years, the need for effectively merging scheduling capabilities with communication capabilities has become great. While present calendar systems allow clients to draw information and schedules from their calendar, these systems are limited in their ability to facilitate communication between an individual and a group or list of callees. Clients requiring group meeting capabilities like teachers, managers, brokers, etc. have particular problems in arranging and executing calendar calls to lists of callees.
The present invention is a method and system for initiating calls via an electronic calendar. Particularly, the host client initiates a call through a communication network, wherein the electronic calendar associates a call list with the calendar. The calendar allows the client host to schedule a call on a particular day and time, where the associated list may be edited or updated automatically or manually, and can be stored in a local memory or in a network storage medium. The communication network receives the request from the host client and subsequently arranges communication with the other members from the call list electronically (audio, video, etc.).